


Basket case

by Just_Maxence



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Gen, Just a regular talk, Poor Norman is so innocent, coming-out, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Maxence/pseuds/Just_Maxence
Summary: Don tells Norman why he never gets laid, the kid just takes advantage of it to make a announcement.





	Basket case

**Author's Note:**

> That scene was stucked in my mind since a long time and I finally found the time to write it down, though it's pretty short. Let me know what you think of it!

 

''Why do they do that anyway?'' Norman shrugged as he watched Gordo flirt with a skinny german lady. He couldn't understand the fun behind it. It seemed just disrespectful. Don sneered, sitting with his legs stretched out next to the camp fire.  ''They want passion but can't support the weight of love.'' He simply said. Norman glanced at him, both confused and surprised by the man's poetry skills. ''It doesn't look right to me.'' Don smiled softly. ''Shouldn't feel so shocked about gettin' laid, kid...''

Machine stayed silent for a moment. Then, he tilted his head on the side and furrowed. ''If you look so willing about this, why don't you do it?'' The sergeant didn't answer at first. He almost looked like blushing. His gaze fell on the flames, then on Norman, then on the flames again. He finally answered on a blank pitch. '' I'm ain't scoring in the same basket. Well, in both actually.''

''I guess me neither.'' answered the boy all innocently. He heard Boyd giggle behind him. The man had listened to the whole conversation, smoking next to the Fury. He threw a curious smile to Wardaddy. The sarge rolled his eyes with a half-hidden grin that pulled on the scar above his upper lip. Norman's gaze slowly ran between the two guys before he took a bite of his sandwich. ''What?'' He asked as he chewed his food. Don looked at him, almost in pity. ''Do you at least know what that means?'' The man asked. ''...not really.'' He simply admitted with a uncertain face. 

Wardaddy made a ''come here'' gesture with his hand. The boy sat down next to him, waiting for an answer. His sergeant leaned over him with a grin. 

''I'm bisexual, Norman.''

As he leaned back in his seat, the man couldn't help cracking up as he witnessed the way Norman froze. It was a bit of a nervous laugh, though. His giggles then stopped when he heard the kid mumbling: ''That's what I was saying.''

Don furrowed at his turn. ''What was that?'' The boy locked his eyes back on his food, feeling his cheeks flushing bright red. He suddendly wasn't hungry anymore. ''N-nothing. I just don't care about it, it not-'' The sharp gaze he received from Wardaddy was enough to shut his mouth. He bited his lips nervously before he whispered: ''I...I might be gay too.'' It took a little time to Don before he shrugged. ''When I'm glad to tell you that nobody cares about that in here.''

Machine sighed in relief. Coming out hadn't been that much complicated. He couldn't help throwing a glance toward Bible. As his nickname said, the man was religious to the bones. Surprisingly, he didn't seemed to be disturbed. Not too much, at least. His lips were a bit tight under his moustache, but the look in his eyes was still caring. 

''So... it doesn't bother you more than this?'' asked the boy. Don simply said: ''We're just not surprised, kid.'' ''What?'' spluttered Norman. Wardaddy crossed his hands under his head. ''We all already knew it. An' look at me, we're not so different from each other after all.'' Boyd then chimed in. '' I know that... for most people, you two are real living sins, but I'll tell you something: if it makes you happier, I don't have a word to say against it. God wanted each one of us to love somebody, no matter who it would be.'' 

The boy smiled to himself, touched by the kind words he just received. He truly liked those guys.  It was the first time somebody accepted who he was so easily. He knew Gordo and Coon-Ass would probably not make a scene with it neither. They just... wasn't paying attention to those details. That said, being leaded by a queer sergeant for 3 years might had some influence on their acceptance. Maybe they weren't all bad after all.

Wardaddy's voice then woke Norman from his reflections.  ''Still hungry? 'cause your sandwich looks wonderful...''


End file.
